


Newt Scamander Imagines

by sserpente



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Angst, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, F/M, Fluff, Living in Newt Scamander's Suitcase, Mild Smut, Muggle!Reader, Pregnancy, Protective Newt Scamander, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, Violence, Werewolf!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sserpente/pseuds/sserpente
Summary: A collection of all of my Newt Scamander Imagines. Fluff, angst, (shameless) smut, you name it, it's there! ;-)





	1. Imagine bringing Newt Scamander, your boyfriend, to meet your parents at Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, you can read all of my Newt Scamander Imagines which can also be found on Tumblr (@sserpente). I mainly post there but this story will be updated as regularly as possible. Side notes: The first few Imagines are over two years old (so please bear with me), some of them are based on requests. If you want to make a request, head over to my Tumblr and send me an ask (but please make sure requests are open first!).
> 
> Rating varies from Teen to Mature and Explicit. The tags I added vary from story to story. Mind the additional warnings!
> 
> Chapter one: Imagine bringing Newt Scamander, your boyfriend, to meet your parents at Christmas

_Words: 1325  
Warnings: none_

* * *

 

„But what if they don’t like me?“ He muttered nervously, fumbling at his navy blue bow tie as he did.

You only shook your head as you gave your boyfriend a shy smile and then gently took his hand to squeeze it lightly.

“They will _love_ you, Newt. But I have to forewarn you… my mother is very… passionate about Christmas. She always exaggerates with the decoration and the food and all.”

“That’s fine.” Newt smiled kindly. “It’s been a long time since I celebrated Christmas with family.”

And it was exactly why you had brought him to meet yours this year. Newt and you had been a couple for about half a year now. Just out of Hogwarts, your new job allowed you to travel a lot lately, which one day led to you stumbling upon the infamous magizoologist. You had heard about him before, for apparently he had caused a huge mess in New York with his suitcase full of magical creatures and then saved the city from Gellert Grindelwald himself; and it didn’t take you long to fall in love with the soft Hufflepuff. Quickly, you had learned that despite he had Pickett and Dougal and Frank and so many more incredible creatures, he was lonely.

 _“People avoid me.”_ He had told you. _“I annoy them.”_

Well certainly, Newt didn’t annoy you and after raving about him whenever you visited your parents in London, they had become quite curious to be introduced to the young man. You had no doubt, whatsoever that they would like him. He really was a charming and kind man, after all.

You smiled as you squeezed his hand once more. This was going to be the most wonderful Christmas yet.

* * *

“(Y/N)! It is so great to see you! Oh and you must be Newt Scamander! (Y/N) has told us _so much_ about you! Such a handsome young man!” Your mother shouted happily when she spotted Newt standing next to you in the threshold, hurtling towards him with a red apron around her waist and immediately pulling him into a tight hug before cupping his cheeks.

Newt, seemingly surprised, gasped for air before he politely returned her warm smile.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. (Y/L/N).” He said as he shook her hand and then let her hug you briefly.

“The pleasure is all mine. Please, call me (Y/M/N). There’s no formalities needed. It’s Christmas after all and besides, you’re already part of the family, now aren’t you?”

“Oh, I… I would be honoured to be considered…” He didn’t get to finish his sentence, having you shrug apologetically.

Eagerly, your mother tucked her arm into his as she dragged him into the living room. You hadn’t promised too much. As usual, every single piece of furniture was equipped with Christmas decoration, the whole house smelling like cookies, cinnamon, tea and mince pies.

“Please, my dear, come in. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, you have come _just in time_.” And with that, she disappeared back in the kitchen, a cheerful Christmas song on her lips.

In the middle of the room, there was a huge Christmas tree, decorated with silver candles, moving ornaments, candy canes, laughing snowmen and silver stars. Neatly wrapped presents underneath it completed the gorgeous picture.

The most breath-taking aspect, however, were the floating silver candles high up in the air and drowning the whole room in a cosy and Christmassy atmosphere.

Your father was sitting on the old leather couch, flipping the pages of today’s newspaper. He looked up with utter interest when Newt entered, politely nodding his head in his direction as he watched him putting it on the small table next to the couch and then getting up to greet your boyfriend properly.

“Mr. Scamander, am I correct?”

“Yes sir.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, please come in. Make yourself at home.” Shaking his hand respectfully, he gestured into the living room.

As you watched him seating himself rather shyly on the leather couch, a grin appeared on your lips. Giggling, you put the presents you had brought for both your parents and Newt under the Christmas tree and then sat beside him, taking his hand to comfort him a little. Although he was still obviously nervous, it had been a good start already.

* * *

“So, Mr. Scamander… (Y/N) said you are writing for a living, is that correct?” Frowning slightly, you swallowed the piece of pie in your mouth.

“Yes sir, I am writing a book about the magical creatures I am studying.”

“And are you being successful thus far? Surely, you have a profession beside that.”

“Ahhh, I don’t sir, I have dedicated myself to my creatures. I am travelling a lot, you see. But I make ends meet. I have already handed in the first few chapters and thus far, the reactions have been _very_ positive.” Instantly, you felt yourself smiling again as you watched your boyfriend talk about his book. He was so dedicated, so passionate. It was one of the many things you loved about him.

“But don’t you think you should settle down at some point? How do you want to guarantee my daughter safety like this? You can’t know if you will be able to _live_ with the earnings of your book.”

“ _Dad_ , please…” You began quietly, looking down at your plate rather embarrassed. You knew your dad wasn’t trying to be rude or mean, however, he had always been very concerned about your well-being.

“We are fine, Dad. I travel with him. If only I could tell you about the many places of the world we have seen already. Newt’s suitcase is… well, it’s like a little… well, a _huge_ apartment. It’s where we live when we’re on the road and when we’re not and when Newt is working on his book, we live at my place.” You explained quickly, gently placing your palm on your boyfriend’s thigh under the table to calm him down a bit. You had noticed him tensing next to you and it kind of seemed like he had lost his appetite.

“E-exactly, Mr. (Y/L/N). Also, I have a lot of savings at Gringotts. I promise you that I will take good care of your daughter.”

Your mother smiled cordially. “You’ve heard him, (Y/D/N). I’m sure these two lovebirds are doing absolutely fine, isn’t that right, Newt?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Now, let’s clean up. (Y/N), will you help me? It’s late already, we should be getting to handing out the presents before it’s time to sleep.”

“Of course. Will you be okay?”

Newt nodded bravely. Being left alone with your dad wasn’t exactly what he preferred but given he didn’t want to appear impolite, he jumped in at the deep end. You, however, knew that he didn’t have to sweat it at all already. Your dad liked him, whether he showed it like your mother did or not.

And it worked out quite well. After any and all plates, glasses and cutlery was hovering in the air to be cleaned magically and you and your mother returned to the festively decorated living room, Newt and your father were having an eager and exuberant conversation about snitches.

“We should prepare the tree, sweetheart.” Your mother told your dad intently as you walked towards Newt to join him in the threshold of the door, smiling in a relieved manner as you did. Your father obliged immediately, granting the two of you a little privacy.

“See?” You whispered, taking his hands into yours. “They love you as much as I do.”

“It feels great to be accepted.” He admitted shyly, crossing his still sweaty fingers with yours.

Smiling, you stood on your toes to sweetly press your lips against his. Above you, there was a dew-fresh mistletoe. You giggled when Pickett, who just peeked out behind Newt’s collar, approved by clapping his branch-like hands. “Merry Christmas, Newt.”

“Merry Christmas, (Y/N).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed this story, make sure to head over to my Tumblr (@sserpente) for more. ♥


	2. Imagine Newt Scamander helping you to study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Newt Scamander helping you to study

_Words: 525  
Warnings: none_

* * *

 

“Still studying?“ Newt asked curiously as he spotted you still sitting at his desk, dozens of piles of books around you. You had been hiding in between them for hours now, trying to study for your upcoming exams but no matter what you did, the knowledge did not remain in your stupid brain for longer than ten minutes. The last subject still mocking you was Care For Magical Creatures and although you were actually utterly interested in the topic, you could not remember any of the beasts’ names.

Sighing loudly, you nodded, allowing the former Hufflepuff to glance at your books. Newt, your best friend and boyfriend for a little more than four years, had graduated three years ago; leaving Hogwarts forever and thus also you alone to wander through the hallways of the magical castle. You were graduating too this year and spent your Christmas break with him in his small apartment.

Newt rested his soft hands on your shoulders, massaging them gently as he brought his lips to your ear. His hot breath brushed against your cheek as he spoke, his glance never leaving your books.

“Which creature can make itself invisible and sometimes foresee the future? Describe its appearance shortly.” He read aloud. You silenced, thinking hard as you toyed with your quill.

“Think of Dougal, (Y/N).”

“The Demiguise?”

Newt smiled as he nodded proudly, watching you writing down the correct answer. At that, he decided to sit down next to you and help you finish the questionnaire.

The parchment got covered in ink more and more as you answered the rest of the exam questions, now a lot faster with Newt’s help. There were about ten left when you started to lose both your patience and composure.

The way Newt was bending over the books, his fingers trailing over the parchment, frowning as he read the questions and how this adorable expression appeared on his face when he explained you something he himself was so passionate about, his eyes glistening with fascination. Maybe you should have asked him to study with you way earlier?

Soon, there was no reason for you to fight the urge when you leaned forward to connect your lips with his, capturing him in a gentle kiss.

Both your eyes fell shut with relish as you enjoyed the peaceful and affectionate moment, worshipping each other’s presence and none of you bothering how your hands trailed over each other’s bodies tenderly before your fingers entangled.

You pouted when Newt, although reluctantly, pulled away to lock his eyes, the cordial sparkling in them calming and soothing, with yours. He looked at you as if you were able to catch him the stars from the sky.

“(Y/N), you need to finish studying. It won’t work like this.” He whispered, his voice barely audible. Newt was cute whenever he tried to hold back, yet you had told him many times he did not have to try this hard, for you wanted him as much as he wanted you, always.

“Okay.” You replied, equally quiet. “Let’s finish and then go to bed.”

A shy smile played on his lips as he nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed this story, make sure to head over to my Tumblr (@sserpente) for more. ♥


	3. (NSFW) Imagine having your first time with Newt Scamander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine having your first time with Newt Scamander (NSFW)

_Words: 1419  
Warnings: mild smut ~~(like, really mild but what do you expect, it’s Newt, he’s a cute and innocent puppy)~~_

* * *

 

Sighing, you dropped your bag as you shut the door close behind you, your eyes almost falling shut in the process as well. You were _utterly_ tired. Work was draining you—and you had never thought that taking a job in the Ministry of Magic would be so challenging.

It was one year since you had graduated in Hogwarts now, with Newt Scamander, your boyfriend whom you had met a couple of months ago in the Ministry when he had tried to convince the head of the Department of Magical Creatures about the book he intended to write, living with you in your little apartment in the suburbs of London for a little over a month now.

You had agreed on taking it slow and thus far, your relationship had worked out perfectly fine. Newt was a real gentleman. He was kind, generous and loving, caring more for you than he did for himself. It warmed your heart every time he worried for your health when work threatened to drown you in stress.

Night after night, you lay in bed cuddled up against each other, with his fingers softly playing with your hair until you fell asleep. And then, sometimes, he would get up again and work on his book until the early morning hours, when you would wake up, scold him and tell him to come to bed again and sleep, for he needed it as much as you did.

“I don’t think a day passes without you coming home so exhausted,” Newt stated concernedly as you entered the kitchen. An alluring scent of your favourite dish filled the room as you sat down at the kitchen table, burying your face in your hands. “You need to take a few days off, (Y/N).” He continued before he placed a gentle kiss on your head.

“I cooked your favourite meal.”

Instantly, a smile grew on your lips. “I know. I can smell it. Thank you. Sometimes I feel like I don’t even deserve you.”

“The same I could say about you. Let’s eat and then go to bed.” Defeated, you nodded mutely, watching him with a cordial expression on your face as he used his wand to finish dinner. Two full plates hovered in the air over to the table as he joined you, cutlery already at the ready.

You ate in silence, knowing that there were no words needed for now. Newt didn’t need to know about how your day at work was, for he knew how much you despised talking about it unless something extraordinary happened. The cordial looks you exchanged, however, said everything there needed to be said anyway.

When you both had finished, Newt flicked his wand once more. Obediently, the dishes rose back to the sink and began cleaning themselves. It was then he got up and led you to the bedroom, helping you to get rid of the uncomfortable jacket you had to wear to work.

A sigh escaped your lips as you leaned into his touch with relish, closing your eyes as you did.

“You’re tense, (Y/N),” The former Hufflepuff murmured as his fingers grazed your neck. “You really have to take a few days off. Promise me.”

“O-Okay.” Concentrating while his hands were on your back was difficult, for all you wanted right now was to throw yourself right into his arms and kiss him until you both forgot your names.

And so you did. Turning around so fast Newt almost stumbled, you wrapped your arms around his neck before your lips came crashing down on his. It was a gentle and slow kiss at first until your hunger took over and it grew more passionate.

Hesitantly, you sneaked your tongue into his mouth, enjoying how he intensified the kiss until you nervously attempted to get rid of his shirt.

Newt paused, looking at you with such puppy eyes that your legs threatened not to support you any longer.

“A-Are you sure?” He asked quietly. You nodded in response.

“I need to hear you, (Y/N), please.”

“Yes. I am sure.”

It was him who nodded this time. Not taking your eyes off one another, you both lay down on your bed, with Newt urging to take off his shirt.

Although he was not the muscliest man you had ever seen, you could still feel your mouth watering, desperate to run your hands over his chest. To you, he was perfect just the way he was.

“(Y/N)… there is something I haven’t told you yet.”

“What is it?” You said softly.

“I have never… I mean… you know… never…”

“You mean, you’re a virgin?”

Newt nodded, unable to look you in the eye while his cheeks took a deep blush. Gently, you brought your index and middle finger to his chin, smiling shyly as you did.

“Me too. Let’s just… let’s just take it slow, okay?”

The former Hufflepuff nodded once more. Throwing you a questioning look as if he was awaiting your approval, his hands, trembling only a bit, pulled your shirt over your head. He gasped when he spotted your breasts, which were still covered in your plain bra, causing you to smile.

You sighed, leaning back as he kissed you. Eagerly, you wrapped your arms around his neck again, only to find him fumbling at the hooks of your disturbing piece of underwear.

“Do you need some help?” A silent giggle escaped your lips. Newt shook his head in an almost defying manner, moments later, however, he succeeded. You took it off quickly, allowing him to feast his eyes on you before he finally lowered his head and pressed his lips against your breasts.

Pampering them with sweet and feather-like kisses, you threw your head back and closed your eyes with relish, enjoying the feeling of his warm lips on your skin. You could feel your arousal pooling between your legs, with heat spreading in your whole body.

“(Y/N), you’re so beautiful.” His voice was a mere whisper, hardly audible at that.

You sighed in response before your hands wandered down to his pants to free his erection. He almost flinched when your fingers grazed his manhood, so you simply wrapped your fingers around his noticeable length and stroked him a few times so he moaned against your breasts.

“Newt… let me get my pants off and then… we… we need to cast a protection spell.” You whispered quietly.

“Of course.”

You watched him doing the same as you did until, for the first time, you were both completely naked in front of each other.

There were no words needed now. Biting your lower lip, you lay down on the bed again, with Newt carefully positioning himself between your legs. You spread them wide for him, moaning when the tip of his hard member grazed against your wet folds.

“Okay?” He murmured.

“Okay.” And then, slowly, he pushed himself inside you, eliciting a loud scream from both of you. A stinging pain washed through you, the burning sensation of your virginity being taken catching you off guard as you took a deep breath. Newt remained still, stroking your cheek with his right hand, while his other pressed firmly against the mattress so he wouldn’t shift his entire body weight onto you.

“I’m okay.” You finally breathed. Your fingers grabbed a fistful of his hair when he started moving inside of you, the feeling of being so close, so intimate, beyond wonderful.

Soon, the former Hufflepuff wasn’t able to hold back anymore. His movements grew more restless, faster, nearly desperate as his green eyes sought out yours. You could feel him start twitching inside you as your tight walls clenched around him, his breath quickening.

“(Y/N), I’m so close…”

“Keep going.” You panted, staring deeply into his glistening eyes as he came undone. You could feel him spill himself inside you, his eyes closing and rolling to the back of his head as he tensed, attempting to come down from his high.

“This… felt so good…” You could tell he was out of breath, your smile growing even wider as you ran your hands through his hair.

“It felt amazing.” You replied quietly, gasping for air as he slowly pulled out of you to wrap his arms around your chest. You rolled over, resting your forehead against his now sweaty body. For now, you were resting but the break, so you know, would only last for so long. Never before had you felt this happy and content in your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed this story, make sure to head over to my Tumblr (@sserpente) for more. ♥


	4. Imagine being a werewolf and Newt Scamander promising to support you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being a werewolf and Newt Scamander promising to support you

_Words: 1400  
Warnings: werewolf!Reader, mentions of violence & rape_

* * *

 

“We need to find this beast and _kill_ it as long as we still stand a chance! It’s roaming free and ending lives every month, this must stop!” The head of the department for magical creatures roared. His fist repeatedly collided with the dark wood of his desk as he spoke, followed by euphoric sounds of agreement on behalf of his colleagues.

You only nodded, unable to express and share their enthusiasm. How would you? It was you they were talking about, after all. _The beast._ A werewolf, turning into a mindless monster under the pale light of the full moon.

“We should call it a day then. I see you tomorrow when—“

When you had applied to work at the Ministry of Magic, you had done so in the hopes of getting to know and helping people who were like you. People who struggled being human, for there lived an uncontrollable animal inside them. Instead, you were facing hatred and disgust now every day anew.

There was nothing you could do about the killing, nothing you could do against your colleagues hunting you down and attempting to end you each and every month over and over again. If only they knew it was you. If only they would understand.

But you didn’t dare, of course, to come out to them; didn’t dare to admit the reason you never joined them to find the werewolf wasn’t your undying fear and preference to work hidden safely behind a desk but that you _were_ the werewolf they were looking for.

You had never wanted this. The guilt was tearing you apart with every unwanted kill. There were so many people on your list, some of them which you had cared about deeply, others which you had truly loved. They were all dead now, thanks to the atrocious beast that lived inside you.

“Sir, Mr. Scamander has arrived,” Suddenly, one of your colleagues peeked inside the conference room, causing your boss to glance up rather curiously.

“Ah yes, send him in.”

You frowned. Scamander? As in… Newt Scamander? The lonely Hufflepuff boy you went to school with? The outsider boy with an unhealthy obsession for magical creatures? The boy you had had a crush on all those years ago?!

It was in fact him who entered the conference room only seconds after. He had barely changed. Dark blonde hair matched his freckled face, his polite and timid smile complimenting his green eyes. He wore a blue coat along with an old Hufflepuff scarf… your heart jumped at the sight of him. He still looked adorable.

“Mr. Scamander, you are late! Well, never mind. Now, surely you all remember Mr. Newt Scamander? He is, as of now, writing a book about magical creatures and I believe he will be of great help to find the werewolf and kill it once and for all and—“

“Sorry, Sir, I, uh, would be suggesting something different,” the former Hufflepuff suddenly spoke up. Instantly, you bit your lower lip.

“Y-you do? What do you, uh, suggest then?”

“I don’t want to kill it. I want to find it, yes, but when I do, I want to help it. It only becomes a beast once a month and I think I will find a way to suppress its killing instincts. We don’t have to take the life of an innocent woman or an innocent man because of a curse they can’t control.” He explained calmly, nodding to emphasise his words.

“You want to keep this monster alive?!” Your boss yelled, outraged. You resisted the urge to roll your eyes all the while feeling your heart warming up. _I want to help it._

Was there hope for you, perhaps? Newt had always been an extraordinary student when it came to Care Of Magical Creatures. Maybe he did in fact know something that could save you.

“We… will talk about this tomorrow, in detail,” the head of the department continued then, gnashing his teeth as he did. “You are all dismissed. I wish you a good night.” He felt offended. Of course he did, he loved killing misunderstood creatures.

Should you talk to him? Walk over to Newt and say hello? _No._ It would only stir up old emotions. He probably wasn’t even going to recognise you anyway. So you bolted the room while the others stood up to exchange some last pleasantries and talk about what their wives had cooked for them, hurrying back to your office to get your stuff and head home.

You quickly grabbed your bag and put on your jacket. _Leave. Quickly._ Just when you turned to leave, however, you suddenly heard a weak knock on your door.

“Hello, (Y/N).” His gentle voice had you flinch.

“Newt? I-I mean, Mr. Scamander? Can I help you?”

The former Hufflepuff tilted his head. He almost looked a little disappointed.

“You don’t remember me?” He asked quietly.

“Oh, no, o-of course I remember you, Newt. I was just… How are you doing?”

He gave you a shy smile in return. “I’m doing fine. How um… I mean, how are you? I heard you started working at the Ministry two years ago. I didn’t realise you… you know, take in interest in magical creatures.”

“I’m fine, Newt, thank you. A little tired, is all. I, uh… yeah I guess I changed my mind after graduating. I… agree with what you said to my boss. We should try and help her. I mean, him. I mean, we don’t know if it’s a male or a female but… you know.”

Newt nodded.

“She must be in such pain. The transformation every month is painful enough, it’s like your body is being ripped apart and then puzzled together again… but the guilt… the shame she must feel for killing… it’s worse. The Ministry wants us to believe these creatures are monsters but I know they have no control over what they do,” Newt murmured, regret sparkling in his green eyes. He was stunning. So stunning you wanted to throw yourself into his arms and vent your spleen. Tears were filling up your eyes, threatening to roll over your reddened cheeks. “I just know. That’s why I want to help her. She is innocent. She needs to know that.”

Hang on a moment… _she_? Newt shot a sympathetic look, noticing the agony in your expression, the heartache in your chest reflected by your tears. It was then you realised that he knew. But how? How would he know it was you they were looking for?

“Y-you… you know?”

Instead of responding, he raised his hands to prove he meant you no harm as he stepped closer to pull you into his arms. You practically melted in his strong hug as finally, the first sob escaped your lips, your whole body shaking from all the tears escaping your eyes.

It was pure torture, living like this, not being able to confide in anyone without being judged or “taken care of”. And yet here he was. A magizoologist you knew from school, stroking your hair and rocking you back and forth until you had calmed.

“H-how?”

“I tracked down the locations of the werewolf attacks and it led me straight to your neighbourhood. Then I got hold of some old newspapers. Two years ago, you disappeared for a month and yet when you returned home, you acted as if nothing had happened.” You had attempted to never think of this day again. The day this… cruel man, one of Grindelwald’s sympathisers had found you, raped you, destroyed you and then turned you so you would suffer the same fate that he did. He had taken you in your sleep. Up to this day, he didn’t even know your name.

Panic flooded your body, cursing through your veins like poison. If Newt had found out… it would only be a matter of time until the Ministry would too! They would kill you! They… they would…

“I will do anything in my power to help you, I promise.” You… you believed him. Newt was smart, he was smarter than all of your colleagues. And you trusted him.

Whispering a hoarse _thank you_ , you hugged him even tighter, thanking God for sending you this acquiescent man back to you. And for the first time since your transformation two years ago, you felt safe, sound and secure again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed this story, make sure to head over to my Tumblr (@sserpente) for more. ♥


	5. Imagine meeting Newt Scamander in New York and him being absolutely smitten and acting nervous around you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine meeting Newt Scamander in New York and him being absolutely smitten and acting nervous around you

_Words: 1075  
Warnings: fluff_

* * *

 

Your giggle was the first sound that made him halt, followed quickly by your angel-like voice. Smiling, you entered Tina’s and Queenie’s apartment, greeting the owners with a warm hug. The three of you had been friends for years. Tina and Queenie were the first people you had met upon your arrival in New York, introducing you gently to all of the American culture shocks.

You really did miss England. The afternoon tea, the rain and the accent… all those stereotypical things that Americans used to tease you with you now missed the most. All of that made meeting a certain Newt Scamander all the more interesting and delightful.

His insecurity was radiating off of him the minute you stepped into his sight. Taking off your cloak quickly, you approached him with a polite smile and shook his hand. It felt warm, surprisingly soft and somewhat soothing.

“Nice to meet you. I am (Y/N).” You introduced yourself, voice heavy with a British accent.

“N-Newt. Newt Scamander. I’m a friend of Tina’s.” You noticed his nervousness. Your profession required you to be perceptive and vigilant at all times, it was habit you could not shake off even in private.

The question was just… why would he be nervous around you?

“Ah, yes, she’s told me about you. The magizoologist, yes? I’ve heard you’ve been getting into a lot of trouble around here.”

His small laugh sounded both embarrassed and somewhat shrewd.

He was… cute. Way cuter than Tina had described him to you. Smiling sweetly, you wondered what house he had been in back in Hogwarts. According to Tina, he was smart, so maybe a Ravenclaw? But then again, he was so soft… he practically _screamed_ Hufflepuff. Oh and you definitely hadn’t expected him to be _handsome_ either.

“(Y/N) is an auror.” Queenie grinned happily. “One of the few English aurors working overseas.”

“That’s very impressive.” Newt commented politely. Still nervous. Biting your lower lip, you suppressed a smile.

“Don’t worry, sweetie. _I_ know.” Queenie mused quietly as she walked past you to prepare dinner.

Rolling your eyes, you blushed and moved out of the way. “Surely you do. Is this… _your_ Jacob coming too, Queenie?”

“No, not tonight.” She replied sadly. “He’s doing extra hours at his bakery. They want him to make a wedding cake, isn’t this exciting?”

“Very much so,” you giggled. She knew what was going on, yes? Well, so did you. It seemed just like the British magizoologist had taken a liking into you—and you’d be lying if you claimed that you didn’t reciprocate his interest.

It had been ages since you had left your last boyfriend. Work was tough, it took up more of your time than you had anticipated when you first arrived in New York. Perhaps this could be the start of a wonderful new relationship… or were you dreaming and hoping in vain again?

“ _I_ don’t think you’re _dreaming_!” Queenie concluded with a singing voice as she swung her wand to cook the vegetables.

“Queenie, how many times, stop reading my mind!”

“Good luck with that,” Tina tossed in as she sat down, tilting your head politely for Newt and you to do the same. “When does she ever listen?”

Hesitantly, Newt took the empty chair next to you.

“Quite right. So, Newt… you’re a magizoologist?” You had never told your friends how fascinated you were with magical creatures, especially not after all the trouble they had had when the very lively content of his suitcase had escaped and unintentionally wrecked havoc in New York.

Apparently, however, he was shocked you were turning your attention back to him. Delightfully so but still—shocked, never noticing how Queenie levitated over a deliciously smelling meal before sitting down herself. Her knowing smile almost made you growl at her while at the same time, you were oddly amused.

“Ah… y-yes, I am, uh… I study animals. I mean, magical creatures.”

“Newt wrote a book about them.” Queenie added enthusiastically. Both of you knew it was an attempt to get the conversation going, for right now it seemed like Newt was going to turn one of the tomatoes on his plate.

Gasping, you sought out his flustered gaze. “All first-hand experiences?”

“Yes! Many of them live in my suitcase, actually. I protect them from extinction.” Whether it was the food that Queenie had cooked or the fact he got to talk about his greatest passion he suddenly began to relax, you did not know but you decided to like it.

His green eyes sparkled like those of a child in front of a neatly decorated Christmas tree. Passion and ambition were attractive, very much so. On top of that, he loved magical creatures. Much of a person’s personality was revealed by how they treated animals, after all. You sighed mutely. Definitely a Hufflepuff then.

“Is it true that Occamy eggs are made of pure silver?”

“Yes. Very soft silver but pure indeed. Have you ever seen one?” He asked excitedly, shoving a piece of broccoli into his mouth.

“An occamy? No. Tina has told me about your little adventure though. It must be awfully convenient for them to change sizes like that.”

Newt giggled a little, momentarily possessed by a both haunting and entertaining memory, so it appeared. “Yes, the exact term for this is choranaptyxic.”

You pouted, impressed. “What else do you know about them?”

“Well, they mostly live off of insects, rats and occasionally monkeys. They originate in Asia, in the Far East and India.”

“Wow… How did they move to your infamous suitcase then?” You asked with a sly smile. Queenie grinned. She didn’t need to read your mind to realise you were flirting with him now and while he told the story, Newt practically seemed to bloom like a flower in spring.

 _Yes_ , you thought. _This is a guy I could fall in love with._

“Could? You already are!” Queenie hissed quietly.

Shooting her an evil glare, you focused on the cute magizoologist again.

“I would love to invite you to my suitcase sometime, (Y/N).”

Tina failed to hide her laughter. You giggled as well, yet your genuine and flattered expression betrayed you.

“That sounded… a lot better in my head.” Newt admitted coyly, earning him a reproachful hair tug from the tiny bowtruckle that now peeked out from inside his pocket.

“I’m sure it did.” You responded with an honest smile. “But I would love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed this story, make sure to head over to my Tumblr (@sserpente) for more. ♥


	6. Imagine Newt worrying about taking you to New York with him when he finds out you are pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Newt worrying about taking you to New York with him when he finds out you are pregnant

_Words: 876  
Warnings: pregnant!Reader_

* * *

 

Newt had been dancing around you for a long while already. His awkward smirks when he talked to you about his creatures and life at Hogwarts, raving about his house, his case and the book he was writing…

You had met in a jewellery store one day, searching for the perfect gift for your mother for her sixtieth birthday and instead found Newt Scamander, hunting down what he had called a Niffler, a magical creature.

It had taken you a while to digest that magic, wand waving and flying on brooms was actually real. But strangely… none of it had actually scared you but fascinated you and you had begun asking questions which Newt had been delighted to answer, especially when it was about his peculiar suitcase.

Newt had an inexplicable talent for getting into trouble and did not take him long to drag you right with him. Not that you minded. You had started falling for the cute Hufflepuff way too fast and the fact he kept you around, gradually introducing you to the wizarding world, you were certain he loved you too.

And even now that you were pregnant and he had promised to marry you as soon as he had finished his manuscript to sell his book about Fantastic Beasts, he would never stop being timid around you. You smiled as he hurried back and forth inside his suitcase, preparing dozens of potions for you to take in case you started feeling dizzy or sick or tired… and a few more disturbing things.

“You can take this if you can’t sleep, it has calming effects.”

“Newt…”

“I should… probably label them all, I wouldn’t want you to take the wrong potion.”

“Newt, listen to me. I’ll be fine. Let’s go to New York and help Frank find his way home. I’m pregnant, not dying.” You giggled, stroking your belly as you did.

You had not initially planned to get pregnant but now that your child was on the way, you couldn’t be happier. Newt was going to be an amazing father and your daughter or son would have a magical life, that you were sure of.

“It’s just the ride might be bumpy. I should probably also strengthen the spells before we leave.”

“Newt, look at me.” Shyly, he did as he was told, smiling gently as he did.

“Everything will be fine, alright? Take a deep breath.” You said as you approached him, pressing a tender kiss to his lips and cupping his cheeks. Pickett purred, clearly disturbed by the sudden affection in his presence.

* * *

But unfortunately, nothing was fine soon enough. You knew when someone knocked on the suitcase to coax you out. Newt never knocked, even when there was a chance of you not being decent—oh, quite on the contrary, he loved that, even though he always blushed furiously when it happened.

When you climbed out of the suitcase, facing Newt’s concerned expression, your alarm bells rang. Only then did you notice the sea of people around you—all of them witches and wizards from all over the world representing their political affairs.

“Newt… Newt, what is going on here?” You began.

“A no-maj!” The American president—Newt had shown you a picture—bellowed the moment you spoke up. Oh wow, were you that obvious? “Mr Scamander, you have broken several of our laws already but _this_ is a serious offence. Obliviate her this instant!”

“No! you cannot do that, she is my… my fiancé! We are getting married soon.”

Your heart skipped a beat.

“We are?”

Newt turned to you. “I was hoping to ask you under more… joyful circumstances.” He admitted shyly.

“Oh but of course! Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!” Jumping into his arms, you plastered his face with kisses until the president cleared her throat behind you.

“I am sorry, Mr Scamander. But rules are rules. We cannot make exceptions.”

“No! This is not right, she is British, I am British, our law is not against relationships between muggles and wizards!”

“That might be, Mr Scamander but when you came to America and exposed our magical community to your fiancé, you offended _our_ laws.”

“I’m pregnant!” You blurted out, breathing heavily in the process. The whole room fell silent. Newt’s worried gaze was on you, wandering back and forth between your belly and your face.

Whispers went through the crowd.

“You cannot obliviate a pregnant woman, Madam President.” The British Minister of Magic interfered.

Picquery closed her eyes, sighing audibly. He was right. They could not.

“And even if you did you can be sure as hell that _nothing_ will keep me away from this man, Madam President.” You added boldly. Newt pulled you closer to him, afraid that someone might attack you any moment.

“Fine,” she finally replied after a long pause. Grinning, you turned back to Newt.

“So? Are we going to find the rest of your beasts now?”

“Absolutely not,” Newt shook his head, his soft eyes widening. “Please just go back inside the case where you’re safe.” He muttered.

This time, it was you who sighed. “Okay… but I might get bored and train the bowtruckles to attack you when you get back.”

The Hufflepuff grinned. “You can try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed this story, make sure to head over to my Tumblr (@sserpente) for more. ♥

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed this story, make sure to head over to my Tumblr (@sserpente) for more. ♥


End file.
